Friends & Benefits
by italktomyself
Summary: Movie night with Jackson and April, inspired by 'Friends with Benefits' starring JT and Mila Kunis. It'll make more sense if you've seen the movie, but if not, no biggie  although I recommend it . Rated M for clinical sex talk and mild sexual situations.


**"Friends & Benefits"**

Movie night with Jackson and April, inspired by the movie 'Friends with Benefits' starring JT and Mila Kunis. It'll make more sense if you've seen the movie, but if you haven't no biggie (although I recommend it).

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings.**

For Seattle Grace Hospital's surgical residents, most nights off were spent either getting drunk at Joe's or sleeping. However, on rare occasions they attempted to catch up on popular culture. Which is how Jackson and April found themselves in Meredith's living room watching the movie Friends with Benefits. Deciding what to watch had been a challenge:

"So they decide to kill their bosses? How is that a plot," April had demanded. And Jackson had shot down Twilight: Breaking Dawn with his signature look of disdain. So they settled for something starring April's other closet obsession, Justin Timberlake after Jackson gave Mila Kunis the nod of approval.

As they sat on the couch, beers in hand, watching the lead couple sit on a couch, beers in hand, and watch a rom-com themselves, Jackson sighed heavily, and much to April's surprise, broke his rigid no-talking-during-movies rule.

"I'm watching Mila Kunis talk about missing sex when I could be sleeping with Lexie right now. What's happened to me?"

April gave a delayed snort. "Hey, no one forced you to break up with her," she replied through a mouthful of popcorn.

Jackson looked at her with mild irritation. He'd been hoping for a bit more understanding. "I _know _that. It was just nice, you know? Regular sex."

"Besides," April continued as though he hadn't spoken, "just go meet someone at Joe's. It's not hard for you to pick someone up."

Jackson ran his hand over his hair. "Yeah, but with Lexie, I knew what I was getting. I knew it would at least be decent. And now instead, I'm watching a movie about sex."

"Deal with it," was April's terse reply. Jackson looked at her again, his eyebrows raised. "Wow, no sympathy."

It was April's turn to be annoyed. "Really? You're complaining to me about not having sex? To _me_? What's it been, like two weeks? You, with the eyes and the chest who can basically get anyone by just looking at them want sympathy from me, the 29-year old virgin."

"Hey! Nobody forced you to wait this long," he said defensively.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why you don't hear me complaining about it. So like I said, deal with it." A beat. "Or get back with her. Whatever. My point is: I don't want to hear you bitch about sex."

They both turned their attention back to the movie in time to catch a nude shot of Mila walking back over to Justin on the bed.

"Wow, Mila's got a nice ass," Jackson commented.

"No, I heard somewhere that it was a body double."

"You're just a downer tonight."

April shot him a look and shushed him. And then, "Do guys these days really expect women to shave down there?" She sounded incredulous.

"Pretty much everyone I know likes a good trim. I mean nobody wants to feel like they're screwing a nine-year-old, but general upkeep is kinda standard these days."

She scrunched her face in displeasure. "So what, you just groom every day on the off chance that you're going to get some?"

"Yep."

"Stupid." April muttered to herself.

"Trust me; it's worth it." He noticed the look of both reluctance and curiosity on April's face. She wanted to ask more but was feeling embarrassed.

"Alright. Since we're not actually watching this movie, how about I give you a free pass to ask me whatever you want to know. And I promise not to tell anyone or make fun of you. One time only offer."

April sucked in her upper lip and glanced at Jackson before turning her body to face him. "Okay," she drew out, picking imaginary pilling from her top in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Jackson hit pause. "So worth it how?"

"Hmmm," thinking, Jackson sat forward and smoothed his hands over his pajama pants. "For starters, it looks neater, less intimidating." He chuckled lightly, reached up to scratch at his jaw. "Feels better. I guess it matters most when you're…going down on each other. Nobody wants a mouthful of hair."

At that, April's face contorted in disgust, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"So…about g-going down on a guy…" she stopped, unsure of where to go. Jackson patted her knee reassuringly.

"How do you do it?"

Jokingly, "I've never done it so –"

"You know what I mean. How…how am I supposed to do it?"

Again, Jackson looked straight ahead, thinking. He wanted to answer this carefully. "Honestly, it's really depends on the guy. I'd say the most important this is to get into it because no guy wants to feel like he's just another chore to check off the list. They'd rather a girl just not do it if she doesn't want to." Then he looked directly at her. "Don't worry too much about it, okay? There's no pressure. If you want to try it, just tell whoever you're with that it's your first time, and he'll get it. Then just ask him to tell you what he likes. Bottom line: sex is always better when you're relaxed enough to talk and laugh and have fun."

He ended his speech by giving her a small smile. She looked more at ease, so he was about to call it a night when –

"Thanks for reassuring me and all, but you didn't really answer the question." She said matter-of-factly.

Jackson chuckled; he must have said something right because she's finally fully engaged in the conversation. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, as if to say _well?_

Leaning back, Jackson reached up again to run his hand over his hair. "Okay, so general technique. Like I said, it really depends, but it's important to use a lot of saliva as lube otherwise it can hurt." He watched as her chin starts to move. "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm testing my salivary glands." She answered defensively.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, two you use your tongue mostly around the head. You took anatomy. That's where all the nerve endings are, but again, depending on the guy, you might have to be gentle. And the last thing I can think of right now is moaning or humming. Any sort of light vibration like that feels really good." He smiled wistfully as memories washed over him, but then quickly looked at April, who was nodding her head, as if trying to memorize what he said. She stopped suddenly, and he wondered what nerve-wracking thought just crossed her mind.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking. About the taste." She scrunched her nose again. "I dunno if I could do it."

"Nothing I can help you with there. If you really want to know, you just got to try it." "There's one right here," he added jokingly, pointing down to his penis.

April narrowed her eyes at him. "Funny." She quickly got lost in her thoughts, and Jackson looked her over.

She sat facing him, with one knee up, her hair straighter than he liked on her and a little messy. She wore a long-sleeved loosely fitted purple top that didn't match her technicolor striped pajama bottoms. Her lips were pursed in thought and shifted from side to side.

He'd always liked her mouth. It was one of her most expressive features. On the rare (and awesome) occasions that April dished it out instead of just taking shit, her lips moved beautifully. Before he knew it, he was imagining those lips around the head of his cock.

He shook his head discretely and averted his gaze, only to glance back seconds later. Before he had time to evaluate his words, he offered, "Seriously though. If you really want to try it, I'll walk you through it."

She stared at him like he had grown a second head. In his mind, Jackson wondered why he was still talking, but apparently, the brain between his legs was now in control of his vocal cords.

His face broke into a grin. "You should see your face right now." A beat. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but this takes away all the pressure. This is pretty much the same as me offering to help you study for the Boards."

April thought back to her conversation with Dr. Katherine Avery as they had sliced off the penis of a benevolent dead man.

"It'll make you a better surgeon."

The words echoed in her mind, and here was Jackson, offering to help April take his mother's advice. It was all just too weird and a little embarrassing for her. But still...

Jackson watched her face ponder his invitation. He could almost pinpoint when she went from horrified to contemplative. Her eyes darted to and from his face quickly.

"Here," he said, and she looked at him once more. "Let's start with something simple. Give me your hand."

He stretched out his arm and watched her tentatively offer hers. Slowly, he pulled her closer to his side. Then, putting his hand over hers so their fingers laced, he placed her palm over his shaft.

April stared intensely, without blinking, at their interwoven hands. Jackson stared at her. "You feel that?" She nodded. "You okay?" Nod. "Can you still speak or is my dick that mesmerizing?"

She flashed him a look of annoyance and tightened her grip.

He grinned. This was turning into a fun night.

END

**AN: I know; cliffhanger. I can't write smut. Imagine what you will. And if you watched last night's episode, there's hope! I get the feeling that Shonda is setting us up for Jackson and April.**


End file.
